Angel de Amor
by Haley Scott
Summary: Una historia algo diferente... ¿o rara? Un Hr&S que empieza con otra chica que ni siquiera es Hermione. ¿Qué pasara? 3º Xapi UP
1. Default Chapter

Esto lo hice hace algún tiempo, como un año o así. Pero no se, quería publicarlo. Disfrútenlo y dejen reviews.

Los personajes son todos de J.K Rowling excepto Haley (personaje principal) y algunos más.

La luna plateada resplandecía en lo que parecía ser una tranquila noche. Los murciélagos volaban y tu voz no paraba de resonar en mí. Como una puñalada en mi corazón, como la voz de la mismísima muerte. Mis lágrimas brillaban, comprendían mi dolor, ¿por qué no pude tenerte, ¿Por qué me dolió tanto?. Mi vida contigo fue un milagro, eras un ángel caído del cielo que venía a salvarme, ¿por qué te marchaste y me dejaste la soledad? Lo que daría por tenerte de nuevo, ver tus maravillosos ojos, oler tu perfume, escuchar tu voz, saborear de nuevo tus labios. Volar contigo en la noche, reír y soñar, volar y sentir. Te arranqué el corazón sin saberlo, soñé contigo sin pretenderlo, te engañé sin piedad, me diste la soledad, me diste la vida y me la quitaste, me queriste, me odiaste, te odié, te amé. Sueño con tus caricias, ofrecerte las mías, ¿Dónde estás, ángel de amor?. Eres la estrella de mi firmamento, mi héroe en el miedo, mi sol en el día, mi aire en los pulmones, la esencia para vivir, ahora muero sin ti, ¿Dónde estás, mi ángel? ¿Perdiste tus alas para volar?. Como pude pasar los minutos que te tenía durmiendo, sin pensar en ti, sin tocarte, sin tenerte. Ahora eso me duele.

Aquel día en que te conocí me enamoraste, aquel día que me queriste, yo te amé.

¡Sirius, Sirius! ¿Dónde estás, ángel de amor? ¿Cuánto durará mi espera? – decía la chica entre lágrimas.

Sus ojos plateados, su pelo negro, su perfume, todo él era para ella un tesoro.

FLASH BACK

¿Sirius? ¿Dónde estás? – decía la chica.

¿Dónde estabas? Ayer en clase no apareciste – decía Sirius.

Estuve enferma. ¿Por qué nos vemos aquí? –

Ven, tengo que enseñarte una cosa. – Sirius le cogió la mano tiernamente.

Pero… yo no sé… - Haley simplemente se dejó llevar.

Un enorme descampado, con la luna resplandeciente en lo alto…

Haley se resbaló en un desnivel y cayó al suelo. La hierba era fresca, y le habría encantado haberse caído mil veces, con tal de que Sirius la levantara con su fuerza y su ternura.

Se levantó lentamente mientras observaba al chico. Miraba a luna, compañera de sus ojos, parecía haber encontrado un tesoro, algo maravilloso.

Haley le cogió la mano y el chico simplemente la besó. Sus labios eran carnosos y sus besos tiernos. Haley se quedó enamorada de su beso y no quería separarse jamás de aquellos maravillosos labios.

FIN FLASH BACK

¡Haley! ¿Estás bien? – le decía Pam, su compañera de habitación.

Sí, solo fue un sueño – dijo mientras se levantaba del frío suelo de su habitación.

Rápidamente se puso una capa encima de su pijama y unos zapatos. Después salió corriendo hacia la sala común.

Todo estaba desierto. Era más de medianoche. Solo había un chico en el sillón. Un chico…

¡James Potter despiértese! – dijo Haley malhumorada. Ella esperaba ver a Sirius en ese sillón.

¿A qué vienen esos gritos? Que histéricas andáis últimamente las chicas – dijo despeinándose aún mas el pelo, como sin querer.

Sabes perfectamente lo que me pasa. No comentes nada ¿entendido?. – dijo Haley.

James arqueó las cejas, se encogió de hombros, y se fue a la habitación de los chicos.

Haley cogió un cojín que se interpuso en su camino y lo tiró. De pronto, se dio cuenta de todas las estupideces juntas que había cometido, se sentó en el sillón mas cercano y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

Por el amor de Dios Haley. ¿Por qué lloras? – dijo Lilian Evans, su otra compañera de habitación.

Es… que soy tremendamente estúpida. ¿Cómo pude cometer tantos errores? – dijo Haley.

No cometiste errores. Demonios, ¡solo se ha ido por Navidades! Es una tontería, Haley. ¡A la cama! ¡Ahora! – dijo Lily con voz autoritaria.

¿Por Navidades? ¡Me voy a cargar a James Potter con mis propias manos! ¡Me ha mentido! Me dijo que se iba por unos cuántos años. ¡Será…! – decía Haley moviendo los puños sin control

Hall! ¡Contrólate! Vamos a la cama ¿vale?. Mañana te debes presentar a las pruebas de cazadora – decía Lily.

Sí, claro. Vamos a la cama. –

5:30 de la mañana. Sábado.

¡Haley! ¡Arriba! Las pruebas de Quidditch son dentro de media hora – dijo Pam en la oscuridad.

¡¿Las pruebas de Quidditch! – preguntó Haley alarmada.

Fue corriendo al baño y metió la cara en el agua. Se vistió a toda prisa, se quedó despeinada y bajó al campo de Quidditch con su escoba.

¿Haley Scott? – decía la capitana del equipo.

¡Aquí! – dijo la castaña.

Hizo unos cuantos virajes, metió dos goles extraordinarios con el guardameta del equipo y bajó con espectacularidad. Sin darse cuenta, consiguió el puesto y se fue a desayunar canturreando.

¿Vienes a estudiar esta tarde con nosotras? – le dijo Pam cuando celebraban su aceptación en el equipo.

No, me quedaré durmiendo. Estoy cansada. Mañana quiero ir a Hogsmeade. Y el lunes vuelve Sirius. – dijo Haley con sus orejeras.

Bueno, vale, pero no duermas hasta tarde. Quiero ir a un lugar del castillo con vosotras, lo descubrí hace poco y…bueno, me gustaría enseñároslo – dijo Lilian Evans.

Haley se dio una buena ducha y se metió en la cama enseguida. Durmió hasta las seis de la tarde saltándose la comida. Se vistió y fue a ver a sus amigas.

James estaba jugando al snap explosivo y a ella no se le ocurrió regañarle por su actuación.

Pam estaría en la biblioteca estudiando y Lily en los terrenos de Hogwarts haciendo un muñeco de nieve.

Se dirigió primero a la biblioteca y, efectivamente, encontró a su amiga Pam.

¿Qué tal, Pam? Acabo de despertarme – le dijo alegremente.

A buenas horas – le riño la otra.

Bueno es que… - dijo Haley ruborizándose.

Esa tarde Pam le hizo un horario con las cosas que debía hacer aquel día antes de las nueve de la noche, a la que solo quedaban dos horas.

Primero a las 6:30 tenía entrenamiento (a Haley se le revolvieron las tripas), después, a las 8 tenía que ir a estudiar a la biblioteca con Lily y a las 9 tenía que comer cualquier cosa en el Gran Comedor antes de hacer en la sala común el trabajo para Mcgonagall. Cuando lo terminara (sobre las 11) tendría que ducharse, hacer una redacción de pociones y repasarse DCAO. A las 1, acostarse.

¿Por qué no lo hago mañana? – preguntó enfadada.

Pues porque… no puedes dejar para mañana, lo que puedas hacer hoy – le dijo Pam sonriendo.

Los entrenamientos fueron pésimos, después, en la biblioteca, no se aprendió ni la cuarta parte de Historia de la Magia. No terminó del todo el trabajo de Mcgonagall, se duchó con agua fría en un pispas y cuando iba a acostarse se le olvidó la redacción de pociones.

Se levantó a las 12. Se vistió rápidamente y fue corriendo a desayunar. Terminó el trabajo de Mcgonagall a la hora de comer. Hizo la redacción de pociones y después se dio una vuelta por los terrenos. Estuvo hablando durante un buen rato con Lily. Se duchó y se puso muy linda, llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca. Unos pendientes negros en forma de luna y el pelo recogido en una elegante coleta. Sirius llegaría sobre las 7 y media, y ella quería estar espectacular.

El chico llegó con unas maletas a la sala común y ella se le quedó mirando anonadada. Él ¨ pasó de ella ¨ olímpicamente como se puede decir. En seguida se tumbó en el sofá esperando que volviera, el caso es que, Sirius simplemente no salió de la sala de chicos.

A las nueve de la noche, Haley seguía allí con ilusión, jugando con los hilos del sofá esperando a que Sirius bajara. Porque… tenía que bajar ¿no?. Haley se moría de desesperación allá abajo a si que se levantó y se fue por el retrato de la señora gorda a zancadas.


	2. Venganza

Grax por los reviews . Tranquilas Herms no se quedará así.

Paso a una pequeña explicación; Ya saben que Herms no estaba en la generación de los merodeadores y que, en la historia, no aparece el nombre de Hermione si no de Haley, es una larga historia que contaré en algún capítulo. Hice una historia corta para poder subirla, porque últimamente me han puesto algunos exámenes, si quiera se si está terminada pero bue… espero que les guste ¡y sigan dejando reviews!

Después de dar unas… 20 vueltas alrededor de la torre. Haley decidió volver, antes de que Filch la pillara. Haley podía pensar dos cosas; Sirius estaba ocupado o Sirius se había olvidado de ella. Aunque ninguna de las dos entraba en la media de aceptable prefería pensar que la primera era la culpable.

Subió a la sala común arrastrando los pies y, para su sorpresa, sus amigas estaban sentadas en su cama con los ojos brillantes.

¿Qué? - dijo de mal humor.

¿Cómo que qué? Bueno, ¿Qué has hecho? Tú solo dejate llevar y cuenta – le dijo Pam, que sostenía un libro en sus manos.

Nada de nada –

Oh, vamos, ¿nos vas a dejar con la intriga? – Lily le tiró uno de los cojines.

¿Qué quieres que te explique? –

Pues no se… a ver, te explico por si no lo entiendes;

Punto primero; Tu – Sirius

Punto segundo; Os encontráis después de un mes

Punto tercero; Vuelves a las (consulta de reloj) 3 de la madrugada

Punto cuarto; Y… ¿tienes la poca vergüenza de decir nada de nada? – le dijo Chelsea, una chica de pelos castaños.

Pervertidas – dijo simplemente Haley.

No, no lo somos. Porque nosotras no te hemos dicho eso, pero sin embargo tú lo has pensado. Ya hemos dado un importante paso en la conversación – le dijo Lily.

Después de echarlas a todas de su ¨ habitación ¨ Haley no durmió en toda la noche pensando en Sirius.

Todo discurría con toda la normalidad posible en Hogwarts, porque claro, ¿a quién le importaba la vida de una chica de 14 años, que acababa de perder al chico de sus sueños?

Bueno, en realidad era la chica la única que lo esperaba, pues sus amigas, que a cojinazos le habían sacado la historia, le decían que algún día (quien sabe, un año, tres milenios, mañana…) Sirius se volvería a fijar en ella.

Oh vamos, todo puede salir mejor que ahora – le dijo Pam.

Pero como siempre que Pam habría la boca para decir eso, algo malo ocurría.

James Potter apareció por la esquina.

¿Qué, Haley, sabes la noticia? – le dijo James con sorna.

¿Podrías dejarme en paz? No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces – le dijo Haley.

Oh, bueno, si no te interesa la vida de Sirius… dicen que está saliendo con una rubia muy guapa pero tu ya sabes… como no te interesa –

James Potter, si crees que Haley se va a creer eso – le dijo Lily señalandole a amenazadoramente con el dedo - pues vas tremendamente desviado.

Pero algo les interrumpió a los dos, Haley había salido corriendo con la cara empapada en lágrimas.

Pues vaya, tu tampoco te acercas mucho con tus predicciones, Evans – le dijo James.

Chelsea, que era más directa de lo permitido, le soltó un remolino de palabrotas mezcladas con todas las formas de hacer la peseta, a James esto le hizo mucha gracia y mientras se desternillaba de risa en el suelo, Sirius apareció de la nada.

¿Qué me he perdido? – dijo, su cara era un poema.

Chelsea salió corriendo indignada y tropezó con 5 chicos por el camino pero no se detuvo hasta el cuarto de baño de las chicas.

En otra parte del castillo…

Haley, vamos, ¿no te creerás a ese idiota de Potter no? – le dijo Lily, que permanecía junto a Haley.

No, que va – dijo Haley, aunque parecía todo lo contrario de solo ver su cara.

De pronto un terremoto apareció por la puerta murmurando cosas ilegibles sobre un tal… Jotter o quizá Potter…

¡Chels! – dijo Lily asustada.

Los pelos de Chelsea estaban despeinados y tenía toda la cara roja, unas lágrimas le brotaban del rostro.

Ese maldito maldito… - decía sin parar.

Haley la miró anonadada.

Bueno, tranquila. Ellos nos han declarado la guerra ¿no? Pues entonces nosotras no vamos a ser las débiles aquí – dijo con ira en los ojos.

Las dos salieron con la cara completamente cambiada y si se me permite la opinión que para eso soy la narradora xD con la cabeza bien alta también.

Se encontraron a los chicos en la puerta de Transformaciones y Chelsea se dirigió a James le pegó una bofetada (o más bien un zarpazo) en la cara y después le dio con el vuelo de la capa en la boca. Esto hizo partirse de risa a Sirius que se apoyaba en la pared.

James, con una notable marca en la cara le dijo simplemente;

¿Qué…?

Pam y Chelsea ¨ desaparecieron ¨ desde esa hora. Lily y Haley se pasaron el día hablando y cuestionando su ¨ guerra ¨ por decirlo de alguna manera con los merodeadores.

Es imposible ganarles en número y en fuerza pero… tenemos la inteligencia y al parecer ellos carecen, y bastante, de ella – decía Haley con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

¿Qué piensas hacer? – le dijo la otra.

Tú espera y verás – le dijo simplemente Haley.


	3. Demasiado Ocupado

Al día siguiente Haley se despertó en su horario normal y bajó a desayunar. En la mesa de

Gryffindor había un "extraño" jaleo y en la de los Slytherins tampoco había mucha calma.

Se sentó junto a Pam y cogió una tostada.

¿Quez pazsa? – le dijo con la boca llena.

Nada. Que yo sepa. Algo relacionado con Blacks – dijo Pam, sin darle importancia.

Haley preferiría temas que no trataran a ese estúpido arrogante y engreído (como lo tomaba ahora) así que no hizo más preguntas.

Fueron a clase de Historia de la Magia y después a Transformaciones. Lily se perdió las clases por una gripe que había pillado en la Navidad. A la hora de comer Chelsey se sentó junto a Potter y Black, lo que extraño a Pam y Haley.

¿Qué busca? – preguntó Pam.

No sé. Aquí hay un sitio – dijo Haley, mirando a su lado.

Pam se encogió de hombros.

Chelsey tenía una actitud melosa con Black y no paraba de sonreír como si fuese una de sus estúpidas admiradoras. Haley fingió que se le había caído su tenedor para ponerse debajo de la mesa, pero aún así, tuvo que salir sin tenedor y sin conversación. Al final de la comida tuvieron que ir a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y el resto de las clases de la tarde. A Pam se le ocurrió la genial idea de ir a la Biblioteca a las 5 pero Haley mencionó que tenía que escribir una carta a su tía.

En la lechucería escribió una carta a sus padres:

_Estoy bien. No os preocupéis por mí. Espero que vosotros también lo estéis._

_Besos:_

_Hall_

Garabateó las palabras en unos minutos y la mandó con su lechuza. Después subió a la Sala Común, donde Sirius hablaba en un susurro con James mientras Chelsey miraba por encima de El Profeta hacia ellos dos. Haley se sentó junto a Chels y la observó durante unos segundos.

¿Qué? – preguntó Chels bruscamente.

Nada – respondió simplemente.

¿Qué planeas? – dijo Chels.

¿Yo? – dijo Haley, mirando hacia otro lado.

Si tú. Dijiste que harías algo con ellos ¿no? – dijo Chels.

¿No estabas tú muy pegada? – dijo Haley, desconcertada.

¿Yo? ¡Ah,no! Es que le pregunté a Sirius que sucedía. Eran sus primas, nada importante – comentó Chels.

Ah. Bueno – dijo Haley, pasando del tema.

Haley permaneció pensando en las primas de Sirius durante un rato hasta que el mencionado se sentó a su lado y se le quedó mirando. Haley lo miró y después siguió mirando hacia la ventana.

¿No piensas decirme nada? – dijo él de pronto.

No tengo nada que decir – observó Haley.

¿De verdad? – dijo él, sonriendo irresistiblemente.

Deja de sonreír. ¿Qué pasaba con lo que dijo Potter? – le dije, molesta.

¿James? ¿Qué dijo? – dijo Sirius desconcertado.

No te hagas el inocente – dijo Haley, arqueando las cejas.

No me hago el inocente, _soy _inocente – dijo Sirius.

Bien "inocente" no quiero saber nada de ti –

¿Por qué? ¿Qué he hecho? – dijo de pronto Sirius.

¿Tú? ¿Eres capaz de decirme que qué has hecho? ¡Sabes perfectamente todo lo que has hecho! Y no soy una de esas chicas a las que puedes utilizar cuando le plazca al Señor Black – dijo Haley, enojada.

Vale, se que no eres una de esas chicas. Además, yo nunca te he utilizado –

¿No? Y qué pasa con tus otras historias? ¿Por qué no reparaste en mí cuando llegaste? ¿Por qué no me hablas? –

No tengo otras historias. No me di cuenta de que esperabas. No te hablo porque estoy ocupado – contestó.

Ya y yo solo te sirvo para cuando te aburres ¿o qué? Ahora estás ocupado y a mí que me den. ¡Perfecto! Me encanta tu plan – dijo Haley sarcásticamente.

No es eso, Hall. ¿Por qué eres así? – dijo él, pasándole un brazo por la espalda.

Por nada – dijo ella de mal humor.

Bien, como quieras. ¿Prefieres que lo dejemos? – dijo Sirius.

No hemos empezado nada, ¿cómo lo vamos a terminar? Esperaba que me dijeras que fuera tu novia ¡pero estás ocupado! – dijo Haley.

Te lo iba a decir si no te pusieras hecha una fiera – dijo él.

Vale, dímelo. Dime que no me piensas dejar tirada y te prometo que creeré en ti – dijo Haley.

Vale. Te quiero. No te dejaré tirada. ¿Crees en mí ahora? – dijo Sirius.

No. Eso sólo no me sirve – dijo ella.

Dijiste que lo harías – dijo el moreno.

Pues ahora no –

Entonces Sirius la besó.

**Tan tan taaaannnn… ¿qué pasará? Supongo que a nadie le importa pero bueno, igualmente, después de mil años ya lo colgué. Lo he escrito en 20 minutos porque hoy no es mi día de la inspiración pero buee. Aún tengo pendiente lo de la Venganza - haber cuando lo pongo en papel. Pss como siempre gracias a los reviews y disfruten (si pueden) del fic **


End file.
